RMSN-008 Bertigo
The RMSN-008 Bertigo is a limited production Newtype-use transformable mobile suit. It is featured in the series After War Gundam X and a notable pilot is Carris Nautilus. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Bertigo is a Newtype-use mobile suit developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) during the 7th Space War, and was intended to be an escort unit for the MAN-003 Patulia during Operation Lilac. It has flight capability, high mobility, and high performance comparable to a Gundam type MS. The Bertigo's 12 bits serve as its primary weapon. These bits are controlled by a Newtype pilot's brainwaves via a Flash System. These small beam weapons are all-range weapons, able to assault targets from multiple directions. Other weapons include two internal beam rifles and two beam sabers, all located in the suit's forearms, and two upper torso mounted machine cannons. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon for many mobile suits. It generates a blade-shaped beam to melt and cut through enemy's armor. The Bertigo's two beam sabers are stored in each of the unit's forearms and held in hand when in use. ;*Bit :The Bertigo is equipped with 12 bits stored in the unit's arms when not in use. These small remote controlled flying beam guns can easily overwhelm most opponents when used en masse, and can function even under Earth's gravity. When using the bits, a huge mono-eye appears on the Bertigo's chest. ;*Internal Beam Rifle :The Bertigo has a beam rifle mounted in the tip of each of the suit's huge forearm armor. ;*Machine Cannon :The Bertigo features two upper torso mounted machine cannons which are rapid-fire weapons. Special Equipments & Features ;*Flash System :A system that allows a Newtype pilot to control remote weaponry known as "Bits" with their brainwaves. ;*Flight Mode :The Bertigo features a transformation mechanism that allows the Bertigo to transform into a simple flight form and achieve flight on Earth. History The Bertigo was a Newtype-use mobile suit developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) during the 7th Space War. At least Five Bertigos were produced to serve as escorts for the mobile armor MAN-003 Patulia to carry out Operation Lilac, a mission to invade Earth and end the war with one decisive strike. Operation Lilac ultimately failed as the five Bertigos were all damaged or destroyed during atmospheric entry (possibly due to interception by UNE forces), while the Patulia crash landed on Earth. Using the spare parts stored in Patulia, one Bertigo was assembled by Fort Severn's defense force in A.W. 0015 and was piloted by the Cyber Newtype Carris Nautilus, who believed that he could usher in an age of peace for the people of Fort Severn with his Newtype powers and the Patulia. Carris' Bertigo was deployed alongside several RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Types to attack the Vulture ship Freeden and kidnap Tiffa Adill, a Newtype, under the orders of Mayor Nomoa Long. Nomoa intended to use Tiffa to pilot the Patulia. During this attack, Carris was confronted by a GX-9900 Gundam X piloted by Garrod Ran. Garrod was quickly defeated by Carris due to his inexperience, Carris's Newtype powers, and the devastating firepower of the Bertigo's Bits. After Garrod was defeated, Tiffa voluntarily chose to go with Carris in exchange for sparing Garrod's life. Some time later, Tiffa was rescued by Garrod and the Bertigo was sent to recapture her, this time battling against the new GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider piloted by Jamil Neate. Despite having lost his Newtype powers, Jamil's experience allowed him to shoot down the Bertigo's bits and defeat Carris. After learning that Nomoa's true intentions to use the Patulia as a weapon of destruction to get revenge on the people of Earth for their actions during the 7th Space War, Carris became disillusioned and deployed in the Bertigo to engage the Freeden again. Carris again was pitted against the Gundam X Divider, this time piloted by Garrod who had learned from his past experience and from watching Jamil's battle. This battle ended in Garrod's victory as he was able to shoot down the Bertigo's bits and damage it. After this event, Carris's damaged Bertigo was retrieved by the crew of the Freeden and repaired. The repaired Bertigo was piloted by Jamil when the mobile suit team of the Freeden battled the reactivated Patulia. After the battle with Patulia, the Bertigo was left in Fort Severn with Carris. Carris later deployed in his Bertigo to rescue the crew of the Freeden from being executed by soldiers of the New United Nations Earth. When Garrod, Tiffa, and Pala Sys were chased by Shagia Frost and Olba Frost during their attempt to flee, Carris' Bertigo alongside the mobile suit team of the Freeden launched to assist Garrod. Carris continued to pilot his Bertigo in space during the 8th Space War. Gallery RMSN-008 - Bertigo - Specifications and Design.jpg|Specifications/Design RMSN-008 Bertigo Lineart front and rear.png|Lineart Bertigo cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Sn-008-bit.jpg|Bit bertigo-kdbSSrB.jpg|Face close-up bertigo-Maaisuc.png|With Bits deployed bertigo-Ayw4b3z.jpg bertigo-AGuRbfx.jpg bertigo-IdgGxYc.jpg|In flight bertigo-obzyZwJ.jpg|Photograph with a younger Nomoa bertigo-uYXBkoo.jpg|Open cockpit, with Carris and Tiffa inside Bertigo-EdCv7gR.jpg|Being repaired in Freeden. bertigo-GSg1odn.png|On Gundam X Divider's back bertigo-Vcl0ary.png|Nomoa's vision of Operation Lilac bertigo-PwSMUDU.png|Nomoa's vision of Operation Lilac (2) Teamkamiigusha.jpg Bertigo Junya Ishigaki Illustration.png|Illustration by Junya Ishigaki Fort Severn Defense Force.jpg|Mobile Suits of the Fort Severn Defense Force (Gundam Perfect File) Bertigo.jpeg Bertigo.jpg|initial design of Bertigo Super Gundam Royale Bertigo2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Bertigo.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Notes & Trivia *The Bertigo might be a homage to the Universal Century's AMX-004 Qubeley. External links *RMSN-008 Bertigo on MAHQ.net ja:RMSN-008 ベルティゴ